I'm not giving up
by LittleAngelDesi
Summary: My very first story. It's about Olivia and David and what happened after their break-up.


The last thing I expected at that night was to hear David say it's over. It broke my heart; I'm not going to lie about that. He had been the first guy I had opened my heart to and now it almost looked like it had been huge setback. I looked at him for long trying to hold back the tears. The last week had been rough for both of us and Ellis didn't make it any easier either but I never thought this, whatever we had going on, was going to stop so suddenly. How could Ellis do this to me? The nature of my relationship with David was not his problem. I had taken him as a friend but when he threatened to expose us, it made me reevaluate our friendship. And then there was David... A little part of me had hoped that David would fight back at me when I said he can't resign because of us, but he didn't. He just stayed quiet and stared in front of him as he took the sip of his margarita. Deep inside of me I knew he was hurting as well, but when he didn't even turn to look at me as I got up and walked out of the restaurant, made me think that maybe everything between us had been a fling. Of course, I knew it wasn't so but my broken heart didn't let me think anything else either at that night.

I managed to hold back the tears until I closed the door behind me and was securely in my apartment. In a place, where few days ago I had been so happy, with him. We had been lying on the couch cuddled in each other's arms and dreamt about the future together. He pushed the strand of hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear and kissed me softly. I felt as happy as being on top of the world. Nothing had predicted that only four days later I come home in tears and he will never step over the threshold of my apartment anymore. I sunk my tired body on the couch and grabbed the pillow, pushing it tightly against my chest as I lowered my head and sobbed into the pillow. How did we come to the end like this so fast? And most importantly why? There has to be something that can make us stay together and have the future we planned. A river of ideas flowed through my mind but I didn't dare to act on any of them. David had been the one who dropped everything so easily and if he really wanted to be together then he has to be the one who works for it now.

The pain in my chest was agonizing, like someone was trying to cut me open. I bent over and laid down as I hold the pillow even tighter. The past months had been so beautiful and to make myself believe it never happened tore my heart apart. I wanted it to stop and be the tough and unbreakable Benson everybody thought I was, but it was harder with every second. My feelings for David had grown into love. The good thing was I never got to tell him that. It would've made our break-up even harder. I had fallen in love with him harder and faster than I had expected and maybe that was one of the reasons it was so hard to realize there will never be "us" anymore.

I woke on the knock on my door. I had fallen asleep. I didn't want to get up and answer the door. I didn't care at all who was there. All I wanted was to be left alone until I'm ready to meet the world once again. Who ever it was apparently didn't agree with me. The knock turned into a banging and I couldn't stand it anymore. My head had started to ache also so it was better to answer so I could get rid of the person fast. As I passed the mirror I saw how awful I looked and the decision to open the door seemed not so good anymore. I waited a second to reconsider my choices. It was David who was making the awful banging noise and I could feel the anger raising fast. What the eff does he want now? I pulled the door open and just stared at him. I didn't say a word. My eyes said everything I thought about him at that moment. He looked at me and stayed quiet as well.

"What do you…" I started to ask but he was faster. He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips on mine. The kiss was passionate and intense. My mind told me to push him away. He had dumped me hours ago but my heart couldn't let go. I wasn't able to control myself. I loved him and all I wanted was the kiss not to end. My arms clanged to his body and pulled him into the apartment. I knew that we need to stop but it was harder to do than think. The door slammed behind us and now it was the moment I really had to pull myself together and stop.

"David, stop!" I said as I managed to push him away. He was out of breath and looked at me without any word being said. He was waiting for the lightning that was going to strike.

"Why are you here? What is this?" I yelled at him and recollection of events what had happened in the restaurant resurfacing again. I could feel new sets of tears stinging my eyes already. David stepped closer and took my hand. My eyes dropped and the emotions were overpowering my brain once again.

"Liv," he started softly. "I'm sorry. I can't pretend we never happened. If it will cost me my work as ADA then so be it but I'm not going to let you go. I can't."

Everything he said sounded exactly as I had imagined and wanted but to quit his job...

"You want to quit your job? Your job, which you love and we both know how passionate you are about it? I can't let you do that."

"I want to do that. If it's the only way we can be together and make all our dreams true then I will give in my resignation letter as a first thing in the morning."

I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted us to be together but I knew that if it doesn't work out then he would regret the decision rest of his life.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued. "What happens when this doesn't work out? We will work out because I will work hard for it and I want you more than my job. I look for myself another job. Hell, I even start from the bottom if I have to but Liv please, give us a chance." He almost begged me now. He brushed away the tears that had escaped and wrapped his arms tightly around me. It felt safe and warm in his arms. I couldn't resist not to do the same and after a long pause I nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok? Is that all you can say?" he asked with a smirk.

"I love you," I whispered to him. I wasn't sure if he heard me because I was scared to find out in case I had hurried but he lifted my chin and placed a sweetest kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Liv and I promise you won't regret the decision."

I know you all want to know what happened next, right? You're right, David didn't leave that night, or the night after that, or even night after that. Because we both had finished the case and captain had given me a weekend off, we stayed inside and spent the time together. We made love, multiple times, and discussed our life now that our secret of being together had surfaced. I was scared at first that he will realize in the morning what a big mistake it had been and David will leave but he was more then ready to move on. He did write his resignation letter as he had promised and even my questions if he's absolutely sure about it didn't make him have second guesses. That made me happy of course. I was intimidated and knew there will be tough times ahead but as long as we are together, we can conquer anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would appreciate lot if you can leave me comments. Should i continue or leave it like that? What was good, what was not so good? Your honest opinion is something I value :)


End file.
